Perfect Rain
by On-A-Rainy-Day
Summary: Hermione get a surprise when it rains, but she doesn't mind a bit. Very fluffy and hopefully cute. One-shot. RHr. Please R&R! [edited]


Perfect Rain Hermione grabbed her books and bag and marched out of the common room. She had just been sitting there, doing her homework when Ron had to come along and start a fight. Why did he always have to bug her? She didn't even know why they were fighting. Probably because of quidditch. That boy drove her crazy! In more than one way, she silently admitted to herself.  
  
Without her knowledge, Hermione's feet had carried her to the outskirts of the lake. She looked around for a place to do her homework, and finally settled down on a bench facing the lake.  
  
Hermione pulled out her charms essay and set to work. She hadn't really calmed down enough to concentrate though. Thoughts like 'stupid Ron' and 'none of his bloody business' kept finding their way to her parchment. She sighed in frustration and crumpled her essay into a little ball. She threw it on the ground and began packing her stuff. She was shoving all her quills into her bag when something wet hit the top of her head.  
  
She whirled around, expecting to see a certain redhead twirling his wand and grinning at her. But Ron was nowhere in sight. More wet drops hit her. She looked up at the sky and was rewarded with a raindrop in her eye.  
  
Hermione silently chided herself for automatically assuming it was Ron, but grinned all the same. She loved the rain. She should go back inside, she knew, but couldn't bring herself to move towards the castle. The rain got harder, and Hermione got soaked. She closed her eyes and grinned up at the sky, her homework still lying on the bench.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Ron grabbed his broom and stomped up the stairs. Hermione always had to find something wrong with him, didn't she? Well, actually, he didn't know. He couldn't even remember why they were fighting. Probably something about homework.  
  
Ron flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Stupid Hermione.  
  
He tried to distract himself with his Chudley Canons book, but he knew it all by heart. And Hermione said he didn't read. Well, it was none of her bloody business anyway.  
  
Ron groaned when he realized he was thinking about her again. Why was he doing this to himself? The girl drove him crazy! In more than one way said a small voice in his head. NO! No. I do not fancy Hermione. Ron mentally yelled at the voice.  
  
But that seemed wrong. He said it aloud.  
  
"I do not fancy Hermione." Not only did that sound wrong, but it seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth. He stood and started pacing.  
  
"No! I can't fancy her! She's my best friend! I can't. No!" he yelled into the empty dorm. "Argh!" He picked up a pillow and chucked it across the room, where it bounced harmlessly off a wall.  
  
When Ron finally stopped ranting, he could hear the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. He went to the window to look out at the grounds.  
  
Someone was down there. He squinted; trying to see who it was through the rain. His eyebrows rose when he saw it was Hermione. Her hair was plastered to her head, but it was her. Ron would know her anywhere.  
  
She was down there, dancing in the rain. Ron watched, and couldn't help thinking she was perfect. She wasn't worried about Harry, or anything else, and she wasn't stressed over homework. Her face wasn't contorted in anger—well, he didn't think it was.  
  
She was perfect.  
  
At first, Ron simply wanted to watch. But as he watched his friend, something dawned on him.  
  
"I don't fancy her." Yes, that was true. "I love her." He whispered it at first, gently touching the windowpane. Then, invigorated, he yelled it.  
  
"I love Hermione!"  
  
He took one last look at her before leaving the dormitory and rushing down the stairs to join his friend in the rain.  
  
After he heard the door slam, Harry came out of the bathroom, grinning, and took over Ron's post at the window.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Hermione twirled. Her hair fanned out around her, sprinkling the ground with even more water. She had no idea how long she'd been there. Her robes were stuck to her and she was soaked through. But she would stay out there, until it stopped raining or someone dragged her inside, kicking and screaming.  
  
She didn't know someone was watching her. Or two someones, now. If she had, she wouldn't have cared. She was having fun. She was, for once in her life, not worrying about other people or about her work.  
  
She twirled again. The ground was wet and muddy. Hermione lost her balance, and began to fall, but strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up.  
  
Hermione's eyes popped open and a gasp escaped her lips. She turned sharply and saw Ron—not near as wet as she—grinning down at her. She grinned back up at him, their earlier fight forgotten.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
Ron didn't know what he was doing. They had just had a fight, for Merlin's sake! But she looked so perfect. So he leaned down and kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her to see her reaction. She looked shocked. Her eyes were as round as two galleons. Bloody hell said the voice. Then Hermione jumped up and hugged him around the neck.  
  
Ron smiled into her hair. She pulled back, grinning, and started dancing again. He danced with her, not embarrassed at all.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
Harry grinned down at them from his window, thinking the same thing.  
  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox Harry Potter isn't mine. Please review! I'll love you forever. Thanks, I hope it was enjoyed! 


End file.
